What Lies Beneath The Surface
by DJ Vivian
Summary: Harry learns to look beyond mere appearances and to look for what can't be scene. One Shot.


The beautiful weather had been tempting Harry all morning especially at that particular moment. He was now in the beginning of what would be double potions with the Slytherins. What wouldn't he give to be on the Quidditch pitch right then. Professor Snape had just started the lesson on how to make Dittany when the door opened. A girl who appeared to be another fifth year slowly came into the room. There was a Gryffindor Prefect accompanying her. Harry saw why she needed assistance with her things. She was in a chair that seemed to be moving on its own accord. It did throw the young man off a bit but nonetheless it made him curious about her.

Heads turned to look at the girl as she made her way down the main pathway. Whispers started behind her from the Slytherin students. But the unknown girl just ignored them. She stopped at one of the tables in the front. She softly thanked the Prefect who had been helping her. Once the Prefect was gone, Snape resumed his class. Harry felt Ron nudging him in the arm.

"What is that she is in?" Ron asked staring at the new girl in the chair. Harry couldn't quite explain it. Hermione had luckily spoke up for Harry.

"It must be a magical version of a Muggle wheelchair," Hermione informed the boys. Harry now saw what Hermione meant. "It's a device used for those who can't walk because of an illness or because a person is elderly," Hermione explained more after seeing Ron's confused expression.

Ron continued to stare at the girl in immense interest of her chair. Harry nudged him lightly to get him to stop staring at the girl. Harry noticed her hair was short but the tips flared out. There had been a strand of midnight blue hair by her face. It reminded him a little bit of Tonks. She was dark skinned with dark eyes.

"Why couldn't she get Madam Pomfrey or Healers to just heal her with a spell or potion?" Ron asked returning to his potion. Hermione sighed softly.

"Because maybe her parents were Muggles or just chose not to. She could have been born with an illness that prevents her from walking. Besides not everything can be fixed by magic," Hermione said firmly. She did have a point even though Harry was under the same impression that Ron had been.

"Who is she though?" Ron said once again looking at the girl. Hermione shook her head in exasperation.

"Her name is Chantiel and she has been our house for the past five years, Ron," Hermione told him as though he was daft. "She was at the Hogshead Inn when we invited everyone to join the DA." Harry now thinking back on it, had barely remembered seeing her there or at the DA meeting after. Then again he had been more focused on Cho Chang at the time.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Draco Malfoy walking to where Chantiel was sitting. He purposely bumped into her causing her to almost spill her potion. Harry was about ready to go give the Slytherin boy a piece of his mind but Chantiel beat him to the punch.

"You know if you didn't have two concrete walls walking beside you. I bet you could see where you are going," She said sarcastically. Harry held back a snort of laughter. Draco glared at her as he went back to her table.

"I can't believe they let someone as daft as you are in this school. You can't be much of a witch in that thing," Draco bit back with venom. The girl's reaction surprised Harry. He half expected her to back down but once again she stood her ground.

"I can't believe that they allow someone as you are so narrow minded and stuck up to be here. I guess that is what being perfect is right?" She said again with a sardonic tone. Draco's face flushed while he walked back to his table muttering things under his breath. Harry couldn't help but smile inwardly at how well she handled Malfoy.

Thankfully the rest of the class was a breeze, Harry had spent the last hour contemplating whether or not to talk to Chantiel. He didn't want to come across as some kind of meathead or pitying her.

His friends waited for him by the door but he shooed them on. Hermione understood and pulled Ron along. Harry shuffled his feet as he watched Chantiel carefully put her things back in her bag. After a few more minutes of debating with himself, he finally made his way towards the girl.

"Hey, do you need any help?" Harry asked, running a nervous hand through his hair. She faced him with a smile that made his heart stop. Her eyes were so dark but they seemed so bright and happy.

"No thank you, Harry," She said appreciatively before turning away again. _Wait…did she just hide a blush?_ Harry thought to himself noticing her cheeks going red.

"I'm sorry about what happened earlier with Malfoy," Harry said apologetically. She smiled up at him again and made his heart jolt again.

"It's okay, it's something I'm very used to," She said simply shrugging. "He thinks he needs to have superiority over everyone but I'm not going to bow down to it. Why should I?"

"Still it isn't right," Harry said trying to keep himself from looking at her chair. He thought twice about saying that he was half tempted to slug Malfoy for how he treated her.

"No it isn't but what can anyone do? He is how he is and only he can change that," Chantiel said calmly. She had a good point no one could change Malfoy. He was already to stuck in his ways. Harry again became more intrigued by the girl. He shoved his hand in his pockets thinking of the best way to approach her with what was on his mind.

She giggled softly when she caught him staring at her. He immediately blushed and looked at his shoes, "It's quite alright. It's not like I'm not used to people staring at me either," She said lightly. "It's a hovering charm." She said, pointing to her chair. "It's my own personal broom I can ride all the time." She jested. Harry laughed with her.

"I don't know if I could be that strong, if I was in your position," Harry said as he helped her clean off the table. She sat there quietly for a moment. Almost in thought of what he said.

"I guess we handle every situation we are giving differently," She said after a long pause, "You for instance, you don't let the fact that many consider you famous or what happened last year change you in any way. You are still who you know how to be." Harry stood there in silence at her insight. "For me, why should I become what people think I should be just because of the way that I am."

"How…how did you…" Harry stammered uncomfortably and not wanting to offend her by asking. She didn't seem offended at all. "Sorry…." She smiled understandingly and shook her head.

"I actually like it when people ask instead of just gawking or assuming I don't understand anything," She said brightly. She placed her bag in her lap and moved towards the door. Unexpectedly, she took Harry's hand. It was so soft and cool. It also seemed to fit his.

"I was born this way, there was lack of oxygen to my brain causing my motor skills to not develop properly. Causing me not to be able to walk," She explained as they entered the corridor. "I can still feel everything it's just the muscles that don't work." Harry admired her bravery but still felt bad for her having to spend everyday in the chair.

"I'm sorry," He said, not knowing what else to say. She tilted her head at him curiously as she stopped her chair.

"Why are you sorry?" The girl asked, he found himself getting lost into her dark eyes. "You did nothing wrong." Harry looked away still holding on to her hand.

"I just felt bad for you. Having to live everyday like that… What you must have gone through. Isn't there something that can fix this?" He asked sincerely. That beautiful smile graced her face again.

"Honestly if there were some kind of spell or potion that could make it to where I could walk. I wouldn't want it. I'm just happy with how I am. It makes me who I am," She said with a cheery tone. "Would you ever want to have your scar removed?" She said looking into his eyes. Her question threw him off quite a bit. Sure, he once in a while wished that he had never gotten it. But he never thought about how weird it would be without it.

"I never really gave it good thought…I guess I feel the same it has made me who I am now," He said returning her smile. They continued their way to the entrance hall. Harry had been inspired by something all of the sudden. "Stay here, I'll be right back," He said, his eyes lighting up with excitement.

"Okay," She said shaking her head and giggling softly. She also gave him a very confused expression. He took off up the marble stairs towards the seventh floor. It made sense and it was perfect!

"Password?" The Fat Lady requested as Harry bolted down the corridor. She seemed a little bit flustered with how sudden he appeared.

"Doxy Venom," He said quickly he darted in once the portrait had opened. He raced up to the boys' dormitory. In seconds he flew back down the stairs and out the portrait hole with his broom in his hand. He secretly was hoping that Chantiel was still waiting for him and didn't think he had abandoned her.

He sighed in immense relief when he saw her still there and talking to Luna and Ginny.

"Oh hello Harry," Luna said in her usual airy voice, "We were just talking about Heliopaths and Wrackspurts," She said in a chipper tone.

"Hey Harry," Ginny said with a smile, "It was nice talking to you, Chan," She said giving the girl a hug. Luna intervened and did the same.

"Yes it was very nice to meet you and I will ask my father for a pair of Spectrespecs for you," Luna said her normal dreamy expression crossing her face. She skipped off humming to herself.

"Hey," Harry said clearing his throat as to rid himself of the nervousness that was building up inside of him. She giggled and looked at the broom in curiousness. "I thought you would like to go on a flight with me?" He said, trying to keep the hopefulness in his voice to an unnoticeable minimum.

"I would love that very much," She said with excitement sparkling in her eyes. He took her hand again and led her out onto the grounds. He stopped just before the Quidditch Pitch.

He bit his lip once again unsure on how to approach the next part of his plan. More importantly how comfortable would she feel about it. "I hope you don't mind if I…" He said the nervousness returning in full blast.

"No, I don't mind at all," She said reassuringly. He took a deep breath still unsure but he leaned forward. She wrapped both slender arms around his neck as he picked her up bridal style. He didn't realize how light she had been. He stepped over his broom and gently sat her down onto it side saddle.

He sat down behind her with his left arm still wrapped around her and he placed the other on the broom. He gently kicked off to make sure she didn't fall off.

The crisp wind blew passed them as Harry took off towards the Quidditch Pitch. He felt her leaning into his chest but feeling her relaxing. He like this feeling he tightened his arm around her.

"Are you alright? You're not slipping are you?" Harry asked worriedly as they flew over Hogsmeade.

"No, I'm fine," He heard her say the true joy and energy was there. He hadn't remembered a time before this when he had enjoyed flying so much or felt so comfortable. He caught her looking up above them at the sky when the first evening stars dotted it. They seem to twinkle in her eyes. They rounded back around the castle and skated over the Black Lake. He tilted the broom enough for her to skim her finger across the surface. She let out a cute content laugh, which made him join in with her. All time disappeared from the both of them. Harry landed down in the same spot they had left some time ago.

He slowly climbed off his broom, he went to help Chantiel back in her chair. Her mocha colored cheeks and nose were red from the cold of the wind but her eyes were filled with a level of happiness and perfect contentment.

He blushed setting her back down in her chair. He again got lose in her beautiful deep brown eyes. He shook his head and turned away to hide the distinct blush that had started to show on his face. "Sorry…" He said softly. He yet to lean back up.

"It's okay," She said the volume in her voice matching his. He saw a piece of a dark strand of hair close to her eye. He without thinking reached up and brushed it back behind her ear. "Thank you…" She added gratefully. "No one has ever treated me this nicely before."

This slightly disturbed him upon hearing what she said, "Really? Why is that?" He said letting his hand linger on her cheek. Her eyes moved from his briefly.

"Because most never want to see passed what they can see," She said with a hint of sadness. "Especially boys, you're the first boy who hasn't avoided me." Harry understood the feeling of being ignored for being different.

He squeezed her hand in reassurance, "Why should I when you aren't any different from anyone else," He said, getting her to look at him again. She looked down at her lap and back at him. He rubbed his thumb across her cheek his eyes meeting hers' with genuine kindness.

She leaned into his touch just so relaxed and very content in the moment. Harry had the sudden urge to kiss her but he stuffed it down. The last thing he wanted was her to think of him of being nice to her just to gain something from her.

"What is it?" She said now becoming curious about his expression. He smiled and shook his head.

"Nothing just happy that I could make you smile like that," He said warmly. Her expression was all he needed to see.

"Thank you I have never flown on a broom before," She said again thrilled with the thought. "Everyone thought it would be too dangerous but it's the closest I have ever felt to walking and being so free."

"I agree I think that is why I love flying so much," Harry said in truth agreement, "When I'm flying I forget about everything else. It's my sanctuary away from the world."

"I can see why. Everything is left behind and forgotten where it needs to be," She said sighing in thought. Again her sense of wisdom surprised him but gave him such a refreshing out look on life and the world.

"You know right now I am trying my very best to not kiss you," He said jokingly with a smirk. Red burst on her cheeks brightly at his remark. In seconds she returned the smirk back to him.

"Then why don't you?" She said devilishly. Harry laughed to himself. She somehow was able to lessen how uneasy he felt about what he was going to do.

"Okay then," He said rakishly, he leaned down and slowly pressed his lips upon her own. The sudden feeling of being in the air took over him but it felt even better then flying. He couldn't explain it but he didn't want to lose this feeling. When she kissed him back he swore that he was soaring. Winning the House Cup didn't come close. She wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes. He closed his own and deepened the kiss.

He pulled away after what seemed like hours. He smiled at how cute she looked so innocent and caught up in the moment. He kissed her nose and cheeks gently. She placed her head on his chest. He placed his on top of hers' and held her close. He enjoyed being with her.

"We better head inside," The young man said softly into her hair. She nodded in agreement. He knew she felt too comfortable to re-enter the world especially when they brought so much peace to one another. He didn't know that someone like this would make him feel so whole. "Thank you, Chantiel for what you have given me.." He said kissing her head. She pulled back enough to look at him cocking her head to the side.

"You're welcome but what did I give to you?" She said curiously smiling at him. He cupped her face with both hands.

"You gave me new eyes to see the world with and to look deeper behind what is really there," He said kissing her lightly again. She smiled and blushed in response.

"You're welcome," She said softly touching his cheek. Like the gentleman he was he walked her back to the castle holding her hand. He didn't see her any differently then anyone else. That is the true beauty of real true love.


End file.
